Song OS Comment taire
by Pit
Summary: Une song OS sur la chanson "comment taire" du groupe DOLLY....


Ma première Song OS...sur une chanson du groupe Dolly, "Comment taire"...que j'adore!

Un grand merci à Nekodesu qui m'a gentillement corrigé les fautes!

_**Comment faire  
Comment dire  
Comment taire  
Taire les mots les souvenirs  
Revenir en arrière  
Je veux revoir ton sourire**_

La bataille au département des mystères, la disparition de son parrain, Harry ne pouvait l'oublier. Chaque soir il s'endormait en y pensant, chaque nuit il en revoyait tous les instants, et chaque matin c'était la même colère qui le tenaillait, le même chagrin qui l'étouffait. Il venait à peine de retrouver Sirius, évadé d'Azkaban pour venger la mort de James et Lily...il avait éprouvé envers lui une haine féroce car il le croyait coupable, mais la vérité s'était faite entendre...

Sirius était innocent...tout était de la faute à ce sale rat de Pettigrow...le seul traître...l'unique responsable de la mort de ses parents et des souffrances affligées à son parrain. Il le vengerait. Oh oui, sa vengeance ne saurait tarder. Terrible et tranchante.

Si seulement il avait protégé son esprit, si seulement rien ne l'avait lié à Voldemort. Si seulement il avait réfléchi avant de se lancer dans la gueule du serpent, rien ne serait arrivé à Sirius, et il serait là, rattrapant ensemble ces années de presque bonheur qui leurs avaient été volées.

Mais Sirius avait disparu sous ses yeux, il l'avait perdu par sa faute. Harry s'en voulait terriblement et bien plus encore.

_**Comment faire  
Pour te dire  
**__**Les mots écrits sur ton visage  
Revenir en arrière  
Je veux revoir ton sourire**_

Il lui aurait suffi d'être plus attentif aux cours de Rogue et aux conseils de Dumbledore. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu le manipuler. Lui et ses amis, tous les membres de l'AD, s'il avait travaillé l'Occlumancie, jamais ils n'auraient posé les pieds au ministère, jamais ils n'auraient eu à affronter Voldemort et ses sbires, jamais ils n'auraient eu à combattre et surtout...

Jamais Sirius n'aurait quitté sa cache pour lui venir en aide.

Jamais.

Ils seraient encore au 12 Square Grimaud, parlant de James et Lily, de l'époque des Maraudeurs, apprenant à se connaître. Partageant avec tous leurs amis les mêmes joies et les mêmes craintes, se soutenant mutuellement. Ils seraient ensemble, le parrain et son filleul.

Plus jamais...?

_**Tu as toujours su me donner l'espoir  
Et je n'ai plus peur de trouver juste un peu de courage  
Et donner le meilleur  
**__**Je vois les signes les présages  
Je vois les signes tu es mon plus beau paysage  
J'apprends a lire entre les pages  
Je veux revoir ton sourire...  
**_

Sirius avait disparu derrière un voile mystérieux dont presque personne ne connaissait l'existence. Alors qui pouvait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas en revenir?

QUI?

Dumbledore ? Mais il semblait de plus en plus à Harry que le directeur de Poudlard lui cachait bien trop de choses et ne lui disait pas toutes les vérités. On le considérait encore trop comme un enfant, faisant fi de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait déjà eu à subir et qui l'avait assurément endurci. Il devenait adulte, mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

On le protégeait, on le surveillait. Cette cicatrice lui pourrissait l'existence, et cette prophétie, son avenir.

Mais Harry au fond de son cœur ne pensait pour le moment qu'à son parrain.

Pour lui, non, disparu ne voulait pas signifier mort, même si d'autres tentaient de lui faire entendre et assimiler cela. Sirius n'était que disparu, pas mort et donc il pouvait revenir.

Il reviendrait. Mais où, et quand?

Et comment...?

_**Tu as toujours su me donner de l'espoir  
Et je n'ai plus peur de trouver juste un peu de courage  
Et donner le meilleur**_

Maintenant de durs combats s'annonçaient. Des souffrances, encore et encore.

Harry était soutenu et aimé, il le savait, et il trouverait là la force d'affronter Voldemort. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire payer la mort de ses parents et les terribles moments qu'il avait affligé à tous, à ses amis, aux sorciers et aux moldus.

Pettigrow... il s'occupera d'abord de lui... en prenant tout son temps pour lui faire régler la note...

Il lui faudrait encore longuement se préparer, mais déjà bouillonnait en lui la force de la colère et de la vengeance. Et cette chaleur dans son cœur, cet espoir de retrouver Sirius. Il se sentait déjà plus fort.

_**Mais comment faire  
Comment dire  
Comment taire  
Taire les mots les souvenirs  
Revenir en arrière  
Je veux revoir ton sourire**_

Il reviendra, Sirius, et c'est ensemble qu'ils assisteront à la défaite de Voldemort.

Juste une question de temps et de patience.


End file.
